Doomweaver
Description The amoral main character of the Ever Realm Chronicle whose life was forever changed after a mysterious being from an alternate universe forcibly hands him a black cube that is supposed to 'cure' him of his human limits. The creature reveals that the cube is a gift and an inescapable curse from his alternate self whose greed for power, hubris, and unspeakable atrocities provoked the wrath of beings of unspeakable horror who rest upon the edges of creation in realms unknown. With everything in existence at the brink of complete and utter annihilation weighing heavily on his mind, the Doomweaver bitterly forsook his former life in the hopes of saving his universe. Personality By nature he is inclined to do what is just and good. His complex and morally problematic situation however led him to live an amoral life and walk the fine line between right and wrong. Adept and eager to take down evil with extreme prejudice, he does things no hero would ever dream of doing and actively pays evil unto evil. Cold and calculating he rarely fights in direct combat and considers everything before acting. Simply put, he's a person who makes it a point to be prepare for every scenario regardless of how unlikely these scenarios are, ensuring that he's always three steps ahead to take control of any situation. Abilities Median State *Adaptive Harm - Disrupts any variation of adaptation (e.g. 1, 2, and 3). *Animus **Cerebral Nemesis **Existential Sleep **Mind Slay **Oblivion Clones *Existential Leech (Captured abilities in abstract suspension) **Absolute Illusion **Adaptive Resurrection **Amortality **Balance **Diplomatic Immunity **Effect Field Projection **Jactitation **Negative Zone Creation **Power Augmentation **Power Erasure **Power Reflection **Power Reversal **Power Replication **Reactive Adaptation **Reality Warping **Replication **Reversed Effect **Singularity *Omega Spike *Peak Universal State *Perfect Activation *Power Vanguard *Preemtive Adaptation *Void Walk Full Existence The ultimate realization of Doomweaver's full ability lies in his final and absolute existential state. By tapping into the collective essence of his innumerable alter-selves scattered across the vastness of the omniverse, the Doomweaver is given unbridled access to all the knowledge, power, and existential qualities they possess, including those that belong to the Ex Nihilo. Under this existential state the Doomweaver becomes a nigh unstoppable force limited only by himself. Augmented Abilities *Alpha Slaive (Augmented Alpha Sphere) *Existential Dominator (Augmented Existential Leech) *Omni Harm (Augmented Adaptive Harm) *Perfect Omniversal Condition (Augmented Peak Universal State) *Void Rift (Augmented Void Walk) Unlocked Abilities *Ex Nihilo **Omnipotence (Through conditional association) ***Above Duality ***Absolute Existence ***Absolute Immutability ****Invulnerability/Immunity - Absolute permanence against any change. ****Immutable Mobility - Absolute permanence in maintaining momentum. ****Immutable Immobility - Absolute permanence in maintaining rest. ***Absolute Re-existence ***Boundary Manipulation ***Causality Manipulation ***Cosmic Otherness ***Nonexistence ***Omnicompetence ***Omnilock ***Sui Genesis ***Universal Irreversibility *Jake Stunn **Perfect Self Mastery **Transcendent Break *Lecter **Abstract Transcendence **Arc Lance (Augmented Demon Lance) **Cuasal Rejection **Cuasal Entrapment **Origin Transcendence Equipment *Dreamcatcher **Doomsever **Existence Limiter Trivia *Got his alias from this necromancer name generator . *Doomweaver is my necromancer's name in Diablo 2. *Got my inspiration for this character from my brothers story about the Dreamworld. *Credit goes to technographer of deviantart for the awesome character image. *In the story, the character got the moniker ''Doomweaver ''from the Doomweaver Effect of his Dreamcatcher. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Neutral Category:Human